


Broken Wings

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Forced Marriage, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Theo and Hermione heal each other as they reel from their broken engagements … One betrothal contract … 4 lives …





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Run to You by Pentatonix; Broken Wings by Mr. Mister; Wings by Hurts

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325704370/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Tori … NOOO  
Walls crumble  
Magic spins  
WHY  
He says I must  
Take it  
Knees crumble  
Head spins  
Hearts destroyed

Draco … NOOO  
Tears fall  
Worlds spin  
WHY  
He says I must  
I”m sorry  
Stomach caves  
World crumbles  
Hearts destroyed

Bottle … good  
Walls spin  
Glass tumbles  
WHY  
She’s not here  
Take it  
Heart gone  
Mind blank  
The world moves on

Tears … good  
Ceiling spins  
Teacup tumbles  
WHY  
He’s not here  
I’m sorry  
I can’t move  
Body curls  
The world moves on

Theo … NOOO  
Panicked voices  
Get up  
WHY  
She’s not here  
Take it  
Brain wakes  
Bones ache  
Walls come up

Mione … NOOO  
Shaken bones  
Open your eyes  
WHY  
He’s not here  
I’m sorry  
Lungs expand  
Eyes ache  
Walls come up

Work … good  
Prophecies collected  
Life moves on  
WHY  
She’s not coming back  
Take it  
Mind wanders  
Body functions  
His world stands still

Research … good  
Answers to be found  
Work moves on  
WHY  
He’s not coming back  
I’m sorry  
Thoughts scatter  
Feet move  
Her world stands still

Nott ...Hi  
Time stops  
Focus narrows  
WHY  
She’s not her  
Take it  
Hands touch  
Sparks fly  
Time moves on

Granger … Hi  
Papers fly  
World stops  
WHY  
He’s not him  
I’m sorry  
Eyes meet  
Sounds disappears  
Time moves on 

Phone rings … good  
Question ask  
Breath stops  
WHY  
She’s meeting me  
Take it  
Feelings stir  
Heart thaws  
Walls come down

Message sent … good  
Question answered  
Eyes close  
WHY  
He’s meeting me  
I’m sorry  
Anticipation builds  
Mind turns  
Walls come down

Theo ...YESSS  
Fingers tangle  
Lips meet  
WHY  
She is here  
Take me  
Breath stops  
Bodies tremble  
A new world begins

Mione … YESSS  
Bodies tangle  
Skin meets  
WHY  
He is here  
I’m sorry  
Never apologize  
Wings heal  
A new world begins

Love … good  
Sliding deep  
Steel in silk  
WHY  
She is mine  
Take it  
Hearts pound  
World moves  
Hearts fly towards another

Devotion … good  
Falling fast  
Shattered pace  
WHY  
He is mine  
I’m not sorry  
Breath slows  
World stops  
Hearts fly together forever


End file.
